Here Comes Chaos
by kdhorserider
Summary: Jacob, Nessie, Carlisle, and Esme go on a week hunting trip. What will six vamps do to keep busy? Ultrazone Wars, 15 Things To Do In Walmart, Truth Or Dare, Youtube Obsessions, Clubbing, Hide And Go Seek Global Style? Only one thing is expected, chaos. DISCONTINUED
1. Preface

**This is my newest story. I know this chapter is short, but it is the preface and your first inside look at my new series of Cullen stories, starting with _Here Comes Chaos_. By the way, if you have any ideas for these wacky Cullens, please review and tell me. I love ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, 'cause if I did, I'm pretty sure my initals would be SM, not KD.**

* * *

BPOV

"Bye Nessie, I love you!" I yelled out the door to my daughter. Jacob, Nessie, Carlisle, and Esme were off on a week long hunting trip, leaving me with my husband and my crazy siblings for a long week ahead.

"Well, there gone now. What's first?" Emmett asked, jumping up and down looking like Alice when somebody mentions shopping. Speaking of Alice, she was holding a list with different activities on it.

"Alright everybody," Alice squealed, "this is the list of chaos. During this week, I want to complete all of these, and hopefully more. The rules are to try not to get arrested, and have fun!"

"Alice, that list is massive, what is on it?" Rose asked; she looked a bit intimidated by the list. Alice grinned and Emmett got excited after reading the list behind Alice's back. Why, I was nervous to find out.

"Well, there's Ultrazone Wars, 15 Things To Do In Wal-Mart, Truth Or Dare, Clubbing, Hide And Go Seek Global Style, Sky Diving, Going To Extreme World, Riding Kingda Ka, and anything else we can squeeze in." Alice said in one breath.

"Geeze honey, don't you think that's a lot?" Jasper asked with a strained expression.

"Not at all! Now, where to first Emmett?" Alice asked, turning towards Emmett. Emmett put on his thinking face. This could take a while.

(1 hour later)

By this point, Rosalie was filing her nails, Alice was jumping up and down starring at her list, Jasper was trying to calm Alice down, Edward was playing piano, and I was sitting next to Edward.

"I GOT IT!" Emmett finally exclaimed.

"Let's go to Extreme World!"

"Where and what is Extreme World Alice?" I asked.

"Extreme World is in Wisconsin, and it features Go Karts, a Sky Coaster, Bungee Jumping, and Ejection Seat, and Terminal Velocity!"

"What is Terminal Velocity?"

"You don't want to know." Edward whispered in my ear, hugging me from behind. Alice disappeared for a moment and returned before I could blink.

"Well, I got our tickets, now, off to the airport. Extreme World, here comes the Cullens!" Alice cackled.

"Should we be worried about her?" Emmett asked. I just shrugged.

"This is Alice," I told Emmett, "It's much worse when it comes to shopping."

"True dat!" Emmett screamed, pounding his fist on mine. Boy, I was in for one long week.

* * *

**Please review and tell me all what you think. This story will be most likely be about 16 chapters, but as I said earlier, this is only the first installment. Now review, or else I won't know if anybody actually wants to here my story.**


	2. Welcome To Extreme World

**Thank you for all of your support for this story. I will try to make the chapters as long as I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the places they go in this story. I also don't own the title name (Here Comes chaos) as that is a quote that belongs to Mythbusters Demolition Derby Special.**

* * *

BPOV

We've been on the plane for a while. This is a little something how our flight went.

(Flashback)

_"Please be seated and buckle in. We will be taking off for Wisconsin shortly." The flight attendant said over the intercom in a nasally voice. We were seated in first class. I was next to Edward, Alice and Jasper was across from us, and Emmett and Rosalie were behind us._

_As I leaned against Edward's shoulder, I started thinking about how crazy this week was going to be. I mean, the first thing we are doing is going to a place called Extreme World. What's next? Only Alice knows, and maybe Edward._

_"Hey Bella?" Emmett called from behind me. I turned to look at him. Rosalie was reading a fashion magazine, and Emmett looked bored out of his mind._

_"What's up Em?" I asked._

_"I'm bored. Can we play truth or dare? After all, it is on the list!" Emmett asked excitedly. I sighed, might as well get it over with in a confined space._

_"Sure Emmett. Who else wants to join in?" I asked my vampire family._

_"As long as you're in, I'll play." Edward whispered in my ear._

_"I'm all for it," Alice piped, "and so is Jazzy!"_

_"Aw, what the heck. Count me in." Rosalie said, putting the magazine away. _

_"Ok, so since I came up with the idea, I'll go first," Emmett said, "Jasper, truth or dare?" Jasper seemed to go over his choices in his head while Edward chuckled beside me. Must have been Emmett's idea or Jasper's thoughts._

_"I think I'll go with dare. After all, you can't to much in a confined area." Oh how wrong that statement was._

_"Ok Jazzy," Emmett smirked, "you will have to go into the bathroom, put ketchup in the toilette. Then, you have to open the door with your pants at your ankles and ask for a pad." Wow, remind me to never get dared by Emmett. If Jasper could flush, he would have been bright red._

_"But…but we don't even have ketchup!" Jasper threw out, trying to get out of the dare._

_"I always come prepared." Alice said, pulling out a tiny bag of ketchup and handing it to her husband, smirking the whole time. Jasper glared at Emmett the whole way to the bathroom. So we didn't miss the action, Alice was video taping it all._

_"Umm, excuse me," I heard Jasper say from the bathroom, "I think I need a pad."_

_The look on the flight attendant's face was priceless. She stumbled over her words and went to fetch him a pad. A minute later she returned and a very embarrassed Jasper returned to us._

_"Ok, Edward. Truth or dare?" Jasper asked, sitting back down in his seat. Edward took no time to respond._

_"Truth." he said, smirking at the now frowning Jasper. But he soon perked up, and Edward's face turned to shock._

_"Ok, oh smart one. What's the most disturbing thought you've ever heard and who thought it?" Even I was interested in this answer, since Edward had never actually told me._

_"It was back before I met Bella, but still at Forks High School. It was our first week there, and it was the day Jessica was going to ask me out. The thought minutes before was something like 'Man, if I could just get him over to my house, ohh, and get him into that police outfit I have, we could have tons of fun!' and let me tell you, you don't want to know why she has that outfit, and what it looks like." _

_"Umm, wow. That's very disturbing. I'm glad we are no longer in contact with her, or right at this moment she would have a bloody nose weather I was human or vampire." I said._

_"Alright, let's get off that subject. Alice, truth or dare." Edward asked, smiling at his sister._

_"Why dare my dear brother." Alice said, laughing at the dare I guessed._

_"Ok, I dare you to go and ask the male five seats behind you if he's busy tonight. If he says he isn't, then ask him where you should meet tonight." Oh, I could tell this was going to be good._

_"Hey handsome," Alice said to a guy who looked to be in his early twenties, "how are you?"_

_"I'm doing good now that you're here." he responded cockily. This was going to be great!_

_"So, I was wondering, you busy tonight?" Alice asked. I looked over at Jasper. I could see he was struggling with the obvious lust coming off of the man. I shot him a smile and he loosened up a bit._

_"As a matter of fact, I'm not. Here's my card. Meet me at the address at 7 tonight." the man said, looking very giddy._

_"You can count on it." Alice replied, returning back to us. She handed Jasper the card the man just gave her._

_"You can burn it." Alice whispered in his ear while he smiled._

_"Rosalie, truth or dare?" Alice said, turning to my other sister._

_"I think I want truth." Rosalie said, a somewhat sly smile on her face. I may love Rose as a sister, but sometimes she just scared me. _

_"Alright, where is the weirdest place you have done 'it'?" Alice asked. Rosalie's smile did not disappear as she responded._

_"Hmm, I'd have to say it's a tie between on Edward's Vanquish and on a roller coaster Emmett rented out of our anniversary."_

_"You WHAT!" Edward whisper-yelled. I could tell he was not happy that his car was victim of that horrible crime. I heard him mumbling something about 'needs to be waxed'._

_"So my lovely sister Bella," Rosalie asked, "truth or dare?" Well, knowing Rosalie's mind, I was better off with truth._

_"I'll go with truth." I said nervously. She just grinned at me, making me more nervous by the second._

_"Ok, I already know this as well as Alice, but I am still going to ask you. When we had our first Halloween with Nessie, what was your first reaction to Edward wearing the vampire cape?" Oh god, If I was still human, I'd be beet red by now._

_"I was thinking that I hoped it wouldn't be long until Edward and I could get away from everybody." I whispered, burying my head in my hands._

_"It's ok," Edward whispered in my ear, "I think that almost every time I see you." I couldn't help but smile at Edward's attempt to make me feel better. I pecked him on the cheek and turned to Emmett._

_"Well Emmett, your last. Truth or dare?" I asked, putting on my I'm-an-angel smile._

_"Dare, what did ya expect? I'd chicken out and say truth like you?" Uh oh, Rosalie doesn't look happy._

_"I said truth Emmett. Does that make me a chicken?" Emmett immediately thought over what he said and changed it._

_"Of course not Rosie. I'm sorry." he pleaded. Rose smiled and signaled for me to continue._

_"Ok Emmett, for the rest of this plane flight you have to stay silent. Starting now." I smirked. This was going to be fun. Emmett just glared at me as I turned around._

(End Flashback)

And that's how we got to where we are now. Emmett's still giving me death glares, Alice is leaning against Jasper as he has his arms around her, Rose is back to reading her magazine, Edward is listening to his Ipod, and I am reading _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Attention passengers we will be landing in Wisconsin in a moment. The weather is 52 degrees out and overcast will be covering the sky all day. Thank you for flying American Airlines." The nasally voice announced.

"So Alice," I asked as soon as we were walking out of the plane, "how are we getting to Extreme World?"

"We're only ten minutes away, and I already rented a jeep so Emmett can drive.

"SWEET! I can talk again!" Emmett said doing a happy dance as soon as we stepped out of the airplane.

"Ugh, Emmett. Do you really have to do that?" Rosalie asked her husband.

"No, but I like to. It's fun. Now c'mon, let's go!" Emmett said, running at human speed to the entrance where a jeep was waiting for us. As we got into the jeep, I looked at the time. Wow, it was only eleven in the morning. Well, that's what you get for not sleeping and boarding a very early flight.

"Ninety-nine bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of blood. You take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of blood on the wall. Ninety-eight bottles of blood on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of blood, you take one down pass it aro…"

"What on earth are you singing Alice?" Edward asked. (**AN: I bet you all thought it was Emmett**)

"What else do you do to pass the time?" Alice asked Edward innocently. Edward sighed.

"I'd say sing it in your head, but I can still hear it." Edward grimaced, rubbing his forehead. I looked out the window, and it appeared that we have arrived at Extreme World.

"C'mon guys, I want to go on the Sky Coaster first!" Emmett yelled, dragging us into the park. As soon as Alice paid for passes to ride, we hopped in line for the sky coaster. I would be riding with Alice and Emmett. Oh joy.

"You three, hop on." the attendant at the ride told us. I hopped on one side while Emmett took the other end, leaving Alice in the middle. I was grinning the whole time they lifted us up. As soon as we reached a hundred feet, they released us, and we went flying over the amusement park at about seventy-two miles per hour. I was having a blast, and I could tell Alice and Emmett were as well from the huge grins on their faces.

As soon as we came to a stop, we hopped off and Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward boarded the ride. As soon as they were thirty feet up, Emmett turned to Alice and I.

"You think we should ditch them and head over to the bungee jump?" Emmett asked, clearly excited. I turned to Alice, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" I joked as we headed to the jump, leaving Rose, Jasper, and Edward behind as the rose higher in the air.

EPOV

_Hmm, do we really have to wait for them?_ Emmett asked in his head. Oh no, there is no way they are ditching us.

"You think we should ditch them and head over to the bungee jump?" Emmett asked, voicing his thoughts. They'd better not leave us. Bella turned to Alice, smiling. Of course my sweet Bella wouldn't leave me behi…

"Sure, why not?" my angel said. Ugh, she is no help right now. I saw them walk away as we reached seventy feet in the air.

As soon as we finished our ride, we dashed over to the bungee jump. Emmett was already in the cage. He was at eighty feet and was rising to the drop point of one hundred and thirty feet.

"Hey, why'd you ditch us?" I asked Bella when I spotted her waiting for her go at jumping. She smiled sweetly at me.

"We wanted to be able to get on quicker. Now suit up. I'm going after Emmett. After we all jump we're heading over to Terminal Velocity since Alice, Emmett and I don't want to ride Quick Release. I mean, were already going on a bungee jump. What's the point of riding one less intense?" my angel asked me. And I had to admit that she has a point.

I only turned to the sound of Emmett screaming and jumping out of the cage. It looked like fun, but I can't know for sure yet. Let's just hope that nobody ditches me this time.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and I will update faster. Terminal Velocity next chapter along with heading out to skydive.**


	3. Falling With Style

APOV

It was my turn to go bungee jumping. Bella had just gone and she said it was great. We had reached the drop point and I was ready to go.

"Ok," the assistant told me, " your going to jump in three…two…one!" And jump I did. Now jumping was exhilarating, but not nearly as much as running. The only main difference between the two is on this you drop.

"You were right, that was great!" I told Bella as I got off the ride. Now it was Rosalie's turn to jump. After her was Jasper, and then Emmett. While they were jumping, I started telling Bella different things about the list.

"So we played truth or dare, were at Extreme World. Later today I planned we go skydiving since were already in the falling mood. What do you think?" I asked as Rosalie jumped.

"Sounds good to me. I like jumping off of things." Bella joked.

"Yeah," I laughed, "it must be great to re-live the cliff diving incident!" No matter how long we live, I will never let her live that down.

"Your never gonna let that go are you?" Bella asked me.

"Nope!" I smiled innocently at her as Jasper jumped in the cage for his turn.

"Hey, what's up?" Rosalie asked sitting down next to me.

"Not much, were just re-living the cliff diving experience and discussing how were going skydiving next." Bella groaned from next to me when I mentioned the cliff. Well, it's her fault!

"Oh, fun. I can't wait to sky dive. We're getting close to it in a minute when we ride Terminal Velocity." Rose said as Jasper got off and Edward boarded the cage.

"Yeah, except we're going backwards and falling into a net." Bella added.

"But it's still fun!" I said and they nodded in agreement. Edward had just jumped out of the cage and I couldn't help but get excited that we we're almost ready for the best ride here!

"Calm down Alice, we're all ready, so let's head over there." Edward told me after getting off the bungee cord. I all but dashed over to Terminal Velocity to get my pack on and get in the cage.

"So what is Terminal Velocity?" Rosalie asked me. So I turned to her to explain why I was so excited.

"Well, we are going up in a cage again. When we get up there, we are wearing a pack and we get connected to a cable. Then the floor drops out, and they release the cable, so we do an eighty foot drop and fall into a huge net."

"So it's like skydiving?" she asked.

"Similar, but on this you fall back first and you don't control your fall and you don't stop when you want to, you stop when you hit the net." I explained.

"Ah, sounds fun." Rose said as we put our packs on. This time we were all able to go up in the cage together, but we'd have to drop at different times. I was going first, followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and finally Bella.

"Alright, you're going first, right?" the assistant asked me. I nodded my head at him.

"Ok, step over here and we will hook you to the cable." And I did as I was told. A second before I dropped, I looked up at my friends who were smiling. The drop itself was amazing. I felt like I wasn't indestructible, but a mere human that could die from the fall.

One by one, the others fell. And all of them-not including Emmett-said the ride made them feel vulnerable. In skydiving, that doesn't happen, mainly because we control where we fall. On this, you couldn't see.

"So, who's up for go karts before we go skydiving?" Jasper asked.

"Fine by me." everybody said.

"Follow me." Jasper said, leading us to a huge go-kart track. I ran over to the green one. I was number seven out of ten. Jasper was in yellow number two, Rosalie was in the red number four, Emmett took the black nine, Bella was in the blue five, and Edward jumped in the orange eight.

"Alright racers! On your mark…get set…go!" the announcer yelled, and we were off. With eleven turns on the track, this was sure to be a hectic race. Halfway through, Bella, of all people, was in the lead with Rosalie trailing her. I was right behind them. Humph, looks like the boys were eating our dust!

"On the final turn I had a vision. Bella would beat us all and claim bragging rights. Darn her! I wanted those! Aw well, ya win some ya loose some.

"SWEET! I actually won in a driving race!" Bella exclaimed while Edward hugged her, trying to calm her down. Little calmed her down when she was excited, not even Jasper. She was like me on a shopping spree.

"Alright, let's get back to the jeep. Emmett, we're heading to the skydiving building to go skydiving." I exclaimed, dragging my family to the parking lot. So far, it had only been one day and we had done so much, with even more on the way.

As we hopped into the car, I started to think of things we could add to the list. OH, I KNOW! The Stratosphere in Las Vegas. How could I forget that?! Ah well, no use getting worked up about it. At least now I know.

"We're here!" Emmett exclaimed from the driver's seat. Oh, finally! I got out of the car and lead the way into the hanger.

RPOV

Now I may not be a huge fan of extreme thrills, but skydiving is great! I mean, once you get past the horrid jumpsuits 'cause seriously, they're hideous.

"Vain much?" Edward asked me. _Not this time Eddie boy. I bet you Alice was thinking along those lines._ I smirked at him.

"Touché." Edward replied, and I kept on smirking as we walked into the skydiving changing room. All of us but Bella have been skydiving, but we told the people she had gone. It was so we didn't have to watch that stupid video again. Edward briefed her on how to do everything at vampire speed, so she was fine.

"Alright, Miss Cullen, which point will you be jumping from?" the manager asked Alice.

"We'll be jumping from Cliff Peak." Alice replied.

"It's the only place that we wouldn't be supervised from since all but Bella are supervised skydivers and we will watch her." Alice whispered at vampire speed to us. We nodded in response.

"Ok then. You going to rock climb up?" he asked.

"We sure are." Alice replied with a toothy grin, leading us into the locker room where we put on our suits; blue for the boys and black for the girls. As for the helmets, us girls had yellow while the boys had white.

"You all ready?" Alice asked us. We nodded, and followed her outside to free climb the cliff we would be jumping off. The climbing didn't take long, so we got to the peak of the cliff in no time.

I jumped off first with Emmett. Bella and Edward jumped off next, followed quickly by Jasper and Alice. Flying through the air was fun. We were doing flips and going vertical.

The best part was the landing. Being vampires, we pulled out the parachutes at the last minute, so we were jolted upward quickly before landing on the hard valley floor. To the right of us was a box labeled 'Jump Suits', so we threw them off and ran back to the car, slowing our speed as the building came into sight.

"That was really fun!" Bella said as we jumped in the jeep, still excited since that was her very first time. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon. Time flies when your going on thrill rides.

Alice suddenly froze in her seat. A few moments later, she squealed.

"Boys," she said, "we are going to the mall. You will get formal clothes and we are getting dresses." I was confused. What is going on?

"Why?" Bella asked, voicing my question.

"Well, I just had a vision of us dancing at a new club thirty miles out of this city called 'Party Animal'. It's a vampire only club, and they offer human and animal blood at the bar." Cool, a vampire club.

As Emmett drove to the nearest mall, I started to think about the club. Would we see vampire friends there? How long have they been open and we didn't know about it? What did the club look like? All these questions would be answered tonight. Right now, time for shopping!

"See ya later boys!" Alice called, pulling Bella and I deeper into the mall.

"Ah, here we are!" Alice said, leading us into some store that Alice walked into so fast I didn't catch the name.

"So Alice, did you see our dresses?" I asked. She frowned.

"Nope, only the boys. That's why I didn't have to approve, they looked good. So let's get searching!" Alice said, searching through racks of dresses.

"Hey umm, I found a cute dress I want to try on." Bella called out.

"Well go try it on!" Alice yelled. And try it on she did.

"Can I come out now?" Bella asked. After all these twenty-some-odd years she was still self-conscious of herself. Silly Bella.

"C'mon out!" I piped to her. Bella came out in a beautiful midnight blue dress that went down to her knees in the front and her ankles in the back. The style of the dress made the material look like flowing water.

"It's perfect!" Alice squealed, "Now all you have to fine are matching shoes!"

"Now let's go find our dresses!" I told Alice, who followed me while Bella went to change and head towards the shoe section. After searching for a while I came across a very beautiful red dress that I knew was the one. So I went to try it on and grab some shoes.

"Cute dress Rose," Alice said, "do you like mine?" Alice was holding up an emerald-colored dress.

"It's perfect!" I told her. She giggled. We soon grabbed the perfect shoes and went to fetch Bella. We went to make-up store in the mall to get makeovers, and soon after headed to the bathroom near the front entrance. As soon as we were dressed, it was seven at night. WE linked arms and went outside to meet our men and head to the new nightclub. Party Animal, your in for a whole lot of chaos!


	4. Cause Walmart Wasn't Sane Anyway

**OMG I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!! I have been a big poopoo head and haven't updated. Stupid homework. And then all of the last minute vacations. Well, now I am back and will try to update as often as you can as a freshman in Highschool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Mythbusters, or any of the places mentioned in this story, EXCEPT for the club.**

* * *

EPOV

Wow, Bella looks amazing in her dress. The girls had just exited the mall and were heading over to meet us at the jeep.

_Damm, what I wouldn't give to get a piece of that emerald hottie._

_Holy smokes, by this time tomorrow that blonde-haired beauty will be all mine._

_And a bed is all I need. Hmm, maybe starting off by telling her that her blue dress is too pretty to be worn by anybody but her._

I started seeing red. One of the worst things in this world is the mind of cocky males, and sometimes females. But I didn't have to worry, as most of the boys' thoughts vanished when our girls reached us. Of course, some aren't so smart.

_Hah, what does that girl see in him. He is a wannabe looser. I'll make her mine._ Some idiot thought as he approached Bella.

"Hey sweet stuff," the idiot said cockily, "my name is Blitz. Blitz Newton." Aw hell no!

"Did you know that Blitz is lightning in German?" Blitz asked my Bella.

"Yeah, I did. I also know that you're an idiota." Bella said with a Spanish accent. God, I love it when she does that, so I kissed her cheek.

"Huh?" Blitz asked, dumbfounded. Goodness, he really is an idiot. I wanted to yell _just take away the 'a' ya moron!_

"Well, we really must be going. Goodbye." Bella yelled, hopping in the jeep and slamming the car door. Emmett was more than glad to drive away, following Alice's directions to Party Animal.

"We're here!" Alice yelled, hopping out of the jeep. To get in, all we had to do was show the bouncer our eyes. And once we were inside, my eyes were shocked.

Black tables were set up among the space. In the middle was a dance floor that looked like a roller skating rink. Neon lights were flashing all around the room. A small stage and a DJ stand were set up right outside of the dace floor. To my right was a bar. And man, was this club packed.

Alice led us to a table that fit us all when a waitress approached us.

_Aww, that boy looks just like my human brother. Man, I miss Johnny._ The waitress thought, looking at Jasper.

"Hello, welcome to Party Animal. Here are your menus. I hope you enjoy your visit. If you don't mind my asking, what is your last name?" the waitress said.

"We're the Cullen's." Rosalie told the girl. The red eyed vampire smiled and walked away towards the bar. Alice and Rosalie jumped up and headed out to the dance floor. I smiled at Bella as she read the menu.

"Hello, my name is Lucas Daniels. How may I help you Cullen's tonight?" a waiter asked us.

"Ok, can I get the Grizzly Grande?" Emmett asked.

"I'll have the Puma Punch." Jasper said.

"Rose wants the Shark Smoothie and I'll have the Tiger Tank." Alice said before running back to the dance floor.

"I think I will get the Elephant Eclipse." Bella piped.

"And I will get the Mountain Lion Mass." I said, handing Lucas our menus.

"I'll be right back with those orders. We only had to wait a minute since they were moving at top speed. When he returned, I handed him the money for our drinks.

"I'm gonna go and join the girls on the dance floor." Bella said after awhile. I joined her and soon all of the Cullen's were on the dance floor.

"Alright all of you party animals, it is twilight and there is a full moon out. Let's party until dawn you crazy vampire's!" the DJ said into the mike.

When dawn came, we left and headed out to the jeep. Alice didn't let us in though. She turned around and faced us.

"Ok, so far we completed Truth or Dare, Extreme World, Skydiving, and Clubbing. I have clothes in the trunk. I want you all to change in the woods. We're going to Wal-Mart!" she exclaimed, handing us all clothes.

We soon arrived at the nearest Wal-Mart. Alice turned to us with a quirky smile on her face.

"Ok, here are the rules. We will split up once the store opens in an hour. Each couple will complete five tasks. You will also have to videotape the entire time." Alice said, handing Rose and Bella video cameras and a list. I read the list over Bella's shoulder.

Whisper 'Code 7 in electronics' to any employee and see what they do.

Go to the electronics area and set up a seat in front of the TV sets. When somebody asks what your doing, say your waiting for the aliens to broadcast their global takeover

Walk around with a cape and hum the Batman theme song. When you reach a changing room, yell out 'Come Robin, to the Bat cave!'

Pretend to be a manikin, and if anybody approaches you, whisper 'I hate my job.'

Drop money on the floor, and when someone goes to pick it up, yell at them and take back the money. Then eye it like it's your prized item and say 'precious'.

Well, this ought to be a fun day. After waiting a while in the car, the store finally opened and we went in to complete our tasks.

"What should we do first?" Bella asked me. Hmm, I want to do them in order, just for the heck of it.

"Let's go in order." I told her, heading over to the nearest employee while Bella started filming. I put a serious expression on my face.

"Code seven in electronics sir." I said, calmly. The man looked shocked as he frantically ran towards the electronics.

_Man, somebody's water broke?! Oh god, what do I do?! Oh right, breathe in, breathe out, and help the mother out._

I started laughing hysterically as he ran out of sight.

"What is it?" Bella asked me.

"That was code for somebody's water broke!" I choked out, still laughing. Bella joined in laughing as well as we went to complete task two.

Bella grabbed a camping chair and sat in front of a plasma TV as I videotaped her. Not much later, an employee approached her.

"Excuse me miss, what are you doing?" a young male asked, stumbling over is words. His thoughts were filled of Bella and how beautiful she is. Well, at least nothing nasty. And I don't blame him for think Bella is beautiful.

"Oh, I'm waiting for the aliens to broadcast their takeover of the earth." she smiled sweetly at the man, stunning him.

"O-o-ok m-mi-mi-mi-miss." he stumbled, walking away, confused and still a bit stunned. Bella turned to me and dazzled me with the same smile she used on the boy. I only came out of my trance when I felt her lips on my cheek.

"And you accuse me of dazzling people." I told her, heading over to the toys section to get a cape for the Batman bit, also known as task number three.

"So," I asked, turning to Bella, "will you be Batman, or shall I?" Bella put a hand on her chin, making a statement that she was thinking.

"How about you be Batman and the manikin, while I do the last task?" Bella asked me, smirking. I sighed, knowing fully well that I can't deny her anything.

"Fine." I mumbled, taking the cape from her hand and putting it on. She signaled me to start humming. So I did.

After about half a loop of the store and thirty some-odd stares later, I reached the changing rooms with Bella on my tail the whole time.

"Come Robin, to the bat cave!" I yelled, attempting to look and like Dracula. After a few seconds, Bella handed me my new outfit from under the door. It was nothing but skinny jeans and a red shirt.

When I walked out of the dressing room, I was mauled by my wife dragging me over to the men's clothing section. As soon as we got there, I was bombarded with the thoughts.

_Wow, what I wouldn't give for a few hours alone with him._

_…and tight skinny jeans, they show off his…_

_…a girl and I liked it. Hope that my boyfriend don't mind it…_

It was easy to pick Alice's singing out from the rest of the crazy thoughts.

_Little perverts better back off from __**my**__ husband!_

Ah, my Bella had her shield down again. She must not even notice it, as she is busy glaring at all the people staring at manikin me.

As soon as the first person passed-oh great, a teenage girl- I whispered my line.

"I hate my job." And as soon as I said it, I jumped off of the little platform and ran over to give my wife a searing kiss. She was shocked, but none-the-less responded to my eagerness.

Once I pulled away, I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill, handing it to her. Bella took it from me and walked out into the aisle, dropping the money on the floor.

Ten minutes later, a little boy walked up and almost grabbed the money, but Bella was quick to respond.

"Hey, that's mine!" Bella yelled, snatching the money from the floor. The boy starred at her wide-eyed as she hugged the money, and then eyed it while whispering 'precious'.

The boy backed away slowly, no coherent thoughts running through his head. I just chuckled and lead my wife to the front of the store where our family was waiting.

* * *

**Alright, I am going to be creating a twilight contest, so look out for that on my profile. Now, review!**


End file.
